A másik
by Assa-h
Summary: A dologban az a különös, hogy az elhangzó jóslat talán nem is rád utalt..." Kevés novellám egyike, még 2007 júliusából.


Minden jog Rowlingé.

* * *

A másik

Rázta a hideg, és igencsak nagy gondban lett volna, ha el kell döntenie, hogy ébren van-e, vagy megint lázálom kínozza. Kínozza… A szóra minden izma görcsbe rándult, és a sejtjei sikítottak a fájdalom emlékétől.

Hogy sodródhatott ebbe az egészbe? Hülye kérdés, hisz tudta. Meg fog halni? „Ez csak természetes." Magával viheti Voldemortot is? „Talán."

Soha nem volt öntelt, de úgy határozott, kivételesen ennyit megengedhet magának. Talán… Ha nem kapaszkodik ebbe a szóba, nem fogja kibírni, összeomlik. „Márpedig, azt nem lehet. Nem az ellenség szeme láttára. Maximum egyedül, egy sötét szobába rejtőzve." Végül is egyedül volt, és a cella is kellően sötét… Akkor se! Voldemort börtöne ehhez nem megfelelő hely, meg aztán tartozott egy kísérlettel. „Ennyit megérdemel a világ, ha már elhitte, hogy jó döntés volt engem kijelölni a feladatra."

Ezt nem értette.

Miért ő? Ő csak… Ő semmi. A másik. A B-terv. A pótlék. Átkozott Voldemort. Átkozott Trelawney és Dumbledore és Piton és Bellatrix és… Átkozott Harry!

Nem. Harryt nem szabad bántani. Megtették vele elégszer életében. „Tudsz még sajnálni másokat, Kiválasztott? Másokért bánkódsz?" – csattant elméjében a hideg, megvető kacaj. „Nem, csak a visszhangja" – nyugtatta magát. „Nem vitás. Te vagy az ellenfél, akit a sors kiszemelt nekem. A szánalmas bolond, akit vártam. Dumbledore és Potter méltó utóda. Vagy utánzata?"

De miben hasonlított ő Harryre? Griffendéles talárt hordott hét évig. Na és? Hiányzott mögüle az a tartalom, ami Harry esetében a kezdetektől megvolt. Hiába állították annyian az ellenkezőjét, ő makacsul tartotta magát ehhez a meggyőződéshez. Tőle is elvették a szüleit. Tragikus, de ez olyasmi, ami a születése előtt is sok gyerekkel megtörtént, és megtörténik talán ebben a percben is. És… Harry híres sebhelye. Most már őt is megjelölték. Nem egyszer, nem villám alakú heggel…

Gyűlölte, hogy tőle várják a háború lezárását, a világuk megmentését, a muglik védelmezését. Szívesen harcolt, örömmel vette volna ki a részét, mindebből, de hogy rá háruljon az egész? Abból nem kért, és főleg nem vágyott Harry helyére.

Igen, álmodott róla korábban. Igen, elképzelte. „De az még nem bűn! Ki nem? Melyikünk nem?" Azonban éberen, a valóságban, Harry Harry volt, Neville pedig Neville, ahogy a Tervben állt. Míg gyászos hiba nem csúszott a „mennyei" számításba, és ahogy a megürült térbe új anyag áramlik, rá is más szerepet nem osztottak.

A kétség volt a legrosszabb. Az örökös, feloldhatatlan bizonytalanság. Ő tehetett róla. Ő nem volt elég bátor követelni a válaszokat.

Pedig kérdés akadt bőven. Nem tudhatta – és már soha nem is derítheti ki –, hogy mikor Ginny keze az ő kezébe csúszik, az nem Neki szól-e. Hogy mikor Ron és Hermione a kutatásuk eredményeiről mesélnek, nem Őt képzelik-e helyébe. Hogy a Rend-tagok és kémek a szívük mélyén nem Harrynek tesznek-e jelentést, McGalagony nem Őt próbálja-e óvni az intelmeivel és utasításaival…

Nem akart ezen töprengeni, dühvel és féltékenységgel kitölteni az utolsó óráit, de a gondolat mindig makacsul visszatért. Mint egy dal, amit az ember öntudatlanul is énekel, és hiába próbálja elűzni, ott lappang a tudata mélyén.

Szinte hálás volt, az érkező halálfalónak, akinek parancsára csikorogva kitárult a cellaajtó. A hang végigborzongatta az idegeit – meglepődött rajta, hogy még érzékeli az efféle apró kellemetlenséget –, megszabadítva őt a további elmélkedés felelősségétől. Két ismerős alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki a félhomályban – bár, mostanra Voldemort minden szolgájára ráaggathatta volna ezt a jelzőt.

- Gyerünk, Longbottom!

A Malfoyokat küldték érte. „Micsoda megtiszteltetés!" – gondolta keserűen. Ha nála lenne a pálcája, Dracót biztosan elintézné. Ha jobban ügyel a hoppanálásnál, nem tudták volna követni. Ha annak idején hamarabb érnek a Roxfortba, akkor Harrynek nem egyedül kell harcolnia. Ha… Ha-ha!

Emelt fővel indult el, hogy még egyszer, utoljára, szembenézzen Voldemort Nagyúrral.


End file.
